Un Día en el Supermercado
by LittleHandGranade
Summary: T2H. Esme al no confiar en el torbellino que son sus hijos, decide llevarlos con ella al centro comercial. Después de todo, ¿Qué desastres pueden causar los Cullen en un minuto de distracción?


Un Día en el Supermercado

T2H. Esme al no confiar en el torbellino que son sus hijos, decide llevarlos con ella al centro comercial. Después de todo, ¿Qué desastres pueden causar los Cullen en un minuto de distracción?

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer y bla, bla, bla.**

**Aclaración: Las edades de los Cullen en la historia son: Emmett quince, Jasper, Rose y Edward catorce y Alice trece. Esme y Carlisle tienen 30 años, los jóvenes son adoptados es por eso que Esme y Carlisle son tan jóvenes.**

**Nota: Este one-shoot es un regalo de cumpleaños para Dii. Espero que te las pases super aun estando en la escuela y saludame a tu "exnovio" Charlie xD**

* * *

-Vamos chicos, ¿acaso es tan malo venir al supermercado con su madre?- pregunto Esme al ver las caras enfurruñadas de sus cinco hijos. No entendía el porque de su frustración, cuando eran niños les encantaba acompañarla de compras.

Rosalie soltó un suspiro antes de mirar sus uñas. Las de la mano izquierda pintadas de color rosa y las de la izquierda a medio pintar. Miro a Edward, sentado a su lado, aun tenia algo de shampoo en el cabello y estaba cruzado de brazos.

Se preguntaran ¿Qué madre normal fuerza a sus hijos a salir con ella, aun sabiendo lo enfadados que estarán?

Pero Esme Cullen tenía sus motivos.

_Carlisle abrió la puerta de la mansión, dándole paso a su mujer que lo miraba con una sonrisa. El correspondió a su gesto, pero su sonrisa se borro al entrar a la sala. Jasper, Edward y Emmett se encontraban subidos en la mesa de centro, espalda con espalda. _

_Rosalie y Alice sostenían unas marcadoras* y los miraban de forma amenazadora._

_-¿Qué esta pasando aquí chicos?- pregunto Carlisle interponiéndose entre las chicas y los chicos. _

_-Es que ellos, me robaron mi bolsa Prada- dijo Rose_

_- Y mis zapatillas Gucci- le siguió Alice. Carlisle les miro como si acabaran de decir la mayor idiotez del mundo._

O que tal aquella vez del sacrificio humano…

_La joven madre ingreso a la casa con gesto ausente pero volvió en si al notar el silencio que reinaba en la casa. _

"_Totalmente sospechoso" pensó mientras buscaba dentro de los armarios y bajo las camas. Se sentó en la sala preguntándose donde se podían haber metido esos torbellinos adolescentes, de pronto el sonido de un escalón crujiendo la alerto._

_-Detente ahí Emmett Cullen- ordeno con voz firme. El joven se quedo estático en las escaleras al ver el rostro de su madre._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- pregunto, apuntando los cerillos y el encendedor que su hijo sostenía. _

_-Yo bueno…- el moreno tenía congeladas las ideas, sabia que no le serviría de nada mentirle a su madre._

_-¿Y tus hermanos?_

_El muchacho agacho la cabeza y le indico que la siguiera, la llevo al jardín trasero donde encontró a sus hijos de quince años- Edward y Jasper- atados a un árbol mientras las chicas sostenían un pesado envase que contenía sabrá Dios que. _

_Corrió hacia donde estaban los quinceañeros dispuesta a desatarlos, mientras tanto Rose y Alice miraban a Emmett de forma reprobatoria._

_-Soplón- fue la palabra que formuló la mas bajita moviendo los labios. Emmett esbozo una mueca culpable, el no había tenido la culpa._

_Minutos después Alice, Rosalie y Emmett se encontraban sentados en la sala, mientras su madre los observaba con matices de furia y reproche en los ojos._

_-¿Pero en que estaban pensando?_

_-Es que ellos…- intento explicar el joven pero la mirada de su madre hizo que se quedara callado._

_-Veras- repuso Alice- Nosotros tres estábamos preparando el almuerzo mientras Jasper y Edward miraban tele, entonces Rosalie dijo que se quería morir porque se rompió la uña…_

_-Y el inteligente de Emmett- continuó Rosalie- Dijo que Jasper y Edward nos estaban contagiando su "emosidad"- la rubia dudo en proseguir pero ante la mirada de su madre agregó- Y nos dijo que la única manera de evitarlo era sacrificándolos_

_La joven mujer de cabello color caramelo los miro con el rostro desencajado._

_-Mamá ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Alice poniéndose de pie y acercándosele cuidadosamente. _

...Y el resto era otro de esos elaborados castigos que les imponía a diario.

-Ya llegamos chicos- anuncio Esme bajándose de la camioneta con una sonrisa.

-Considero que esto es totalmente innecesario- masculló Edward- En todo caso solo deberías traerlos a ellos tres

-¿Quieres que les recuerde a ti y a Jasper la historia de la anciana y los hamsters?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Había sido una broma muy buena hasta que esa viejita cascarrabias se la contó a su madre.

-Rose trae un carrito- le indico su madre mientras se adentraban en los pasillos de _Walt-Mart. _Caminaron hasta toparse con el pasillo donde se encontraban las salsas y los condimentos.

-Veamos- murmuro Esme pensativa, buscando algo con la mirada- Ahí esta.

Camino hasta la catsup y cogío dos envases.

-¿Catusup con K o con C?*- se cuestiono a si misma mientras miraba las botellas como si fuera un gran enigma.

Los adolescentes la miraron como si acabara de enloquecer.

-¿Qué no es el mismo producto a fin de cuentas?- pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja.

-Por lo menos yo tengo entendido eso- agrego Jasper mirando a la mujer de la misma forma que su hermana.

Todos se volvieron a Emmett que no había hecho comentario alguno para encontrarse con que el tenia "la cara"."La cara" como le llamaban ellos, era la sonrisa que esbozaba Emmett cuando un plan macabro comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

-¿Qué estas tramando?- le pregunto Edward.

El muchacho les indico que se acercaran, al parecer, ir al supermercado podía no ser tan aburrido como creían.

*************************

-¿Seguro que funcionara?

-Totalmente- les aseguro Emmett a sus hermanos mientras caminaban por los pasillos del Supermercado. Se habían alejado de su madre diciendo que le ayudarían buscando los cereales y Esme estaba tan metida en el dilema de catsup con K o C que ni siquiera le había parecido sospechosa esa actitud de niños buenos que habían tomado.

-Voy yo- les dijo Alice tomando un paquete de M&M's de una estantería, hecho esto se dirigió a la zona de apartados.

-Buenas tardes jovencita- saludo el joven, llamado Eric- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Quería saber si podía apartarme esto- anunció la morena poniendo las golosinas sobre el mostrador.

-Yo esto…- el rostro del muchacho denotaba confusión- Creo que debo consultar el reglamento

Dicho esto saco un enorme libro lleno de polvo y comenzó a hojearlo meticulosamente.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- pregunto un joven pelirrojo saliendo del almacén.

-Esta chica pregunto si puede apartar unos M&M's y no estoy muy seguro de…

-Eric, ¿recuerdas la regla de no apartar artículos de menos de diez dólares?- se giro hacia Alice- Y tu pequeña niña ¿acaso esto es una broma?

-No yo no…- pero la voz se le quebró por los sollozos y las lagrimas no tardaron en surcar su rostro. Mientras tanto, los otros muchachos que observaban detrás de un estante luchaban por reprimir las carcajadas.

-Dios, no sabía que fuera tan buena actriz- susurro Jasper.

-¡Dímelo a mí!- exclamo Edward sorprendido, habían vivido juntos cinco años y nunca se había dado cuenta de ese talento.

-No escucha, escucha- suplicaba el empleado- Haremos una excepción contigo ¿de acuerdo?

Inmediatamente una radiante sonrisa cruzo el rostro de la chica.

-Me parece bien

* * *

-¿Y ahora?- cuestionó Rosalie.

-Solo aguarden aquí- ordeno Emmett antes de acercarse a un empleado.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- le pregunto el anciano.

-Quería decirle que ese chaleco que trae puesto me parece genial y me gustaría que me dejara probármelo

-Por supuesto joven- asintió el anciano quitándose el chaleco, el moreno esbozo una sonrisa autosuficiente cuando se lo hubo puesto.

"parte uno del plan lista" pensó

-Hey ¿Qué es eso?- señalo un punto en el techo para distraer al hombre, este se ajusto las gafas intentando encontrar algo, mientras tanto Emmett se encontraba con sus hermanos.

-Muy bien Edward, ve a ese pasillo y espera la señal- le indicó, el de ojos verdes asintió antes de fingir que veía la ropa.

El mayor de los Cullen se acerco sigilosamente a un empleado, un muchacho llamado Mike y le susurró al oído:

-Código tres en lencería

El rubio le miro con los ojos como platos

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto, con una sonrisa boba.

Emmett asintió.

-¡Gracias Dios!- grito Mike mirando al cielo- He estado esperando que esto pasara durante tres años.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta que choco contra un chico un poco mas alto que el, solo que este era moreno.

-¿Qué pasa Mike?- le pregunto el otro.

-¡Código tres en lencería!- grito antes de echarse a correr como poseso.

-¡Oh no!- gimió Tyler- Debo avisarle al gerente

El joven de cabello rizado sonrío antes de volverse a Edward y levantar los pulgares en señal de aprobación. El aludido asintió antes de respirar profundo.

"_Vamos_ _Ed, no puedes fallarle a tus hermanos_" se dijo a si mismo, un minuto después la voz de una mujer en el altavoz se escucho por todo el centro comercial.

"Código tres en lencería, código tres en lencería" decía la mujer "Todos los empleados favor de presentarse en la sección de lencería en este momento"

-¡No!- chilló Edward airándose al piso de forma dramática- ¡Esas voces de nuevo! ¡Vienen por mí, por favor ayúdeme!- le pidió a una mujer que estaba cerca, esta bajo a su hijo del carrito y salio disparada en dirección contraria a la del adolescente.

"_Perfecto_" pensó Edward poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Muy bien, continuemos perturbando gente- sugirió Emmett- Tu turno Jazz

El rubio asintió resignado y camino hacia la sección donde vendían armas.

-¿Quieres ver alguna?- le pregunto un empleado al ver la mirada perdida que tenía.

-En realidad, me gustaría que me dijera donde venden las pastillas

anti-depresivas- le respondió, con voz de chico perturbado.

-Ehh…- antes de que alguno de los Cullen pudiera comenzar a reír por la expresión de la cara del empleado este ya se había marchado corriendo.

-Muy buena actuación Jasper- le felicito Edward y el rubio esbozo una sonrisa.

-Ahora es tu turno Rose- indico Emmett.

-Okay- asintió la ojiazul caminando hacia un pasillo, miro los objetos en los estantes de forma que pareciera que no podía encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto un empleado esbozando una sonrisa.

"Excelente" pensó Rosalie antes de comenzar su actuación.

-¿Por qué me sigue?- pregunto, en un tono de voz suficiente alto para que todos en el pasillo la escucharan, casi inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella y el vendedor- ¿Acaso me esta acosando? ¡Déjeme en paz!

Después de decir esto se hecho a correr dejando al empleado con las miradas acusadoras de la clientela.

-Pero yo no…- intento explicar él, antes de que una mujer lo golpeara con su bolso y gritará ¡Pervertido!

Los hermanos de la rubia estaban tendidos en el suelo riendo a carcajadas y a Emmett y Alice comenzaban a salirles lágrimas de tanto reír.

-¿Qué sigue en la lista Emm?- pregunto el rubio cuando pudo recobrar algo de su compostura.

-Chicas- dijo señalándoles la ropa, las dos adolescentes asintieron antes de meterse entre la ropa. Como si Dios quisiera facilitarles la tarea enseguida una mujer comenzó a mirar las prendas.

-Elígeme a mi- chilló Alice moviendo un vestido, la mujer rechoncha dio un paso hacia atrás algo asustada.

-No elígeme a mí- grito Rosalie, moviendo repetidamente unos jeans.

-Cállense- volvió a decir Alice ahora detrás de una camisa- Es obvio que me elegirá a mí.

-Si claro, no tiene tan malos gustos- replicó la rubia, detrás de una gabardina.

La mujer salió corriendo gritando incoherencias sobre ropa que hablaba, espantando notoriamente a los demás clientes.

-Bien, ¿algo mas?- pregunto Rosalie saliendo de entre las prendas, cuando al fin se aseguraron que nadie estaba cerca.

-De hecho si- musitó Emmett antes de guiarlos a los probadores de chicas- Quédense aquí

Se sentaron en el suelo a esperar, cinco minutos después se miraron extrañados, aún no escuchaban gritos o la risa de Emmett, para el cuál el pensamiento debió ser un llamado porque…

-Oigan, alguien olvido poner papel aquí- grito Emmett metido en el probador

- ¿Alguien podría pasarme un rollo?

Muchos "Eww" y "Asco" se escucharon dentro antes de que miles de chicas corrieran fuera de los probadores.

Los adolescentes comenzaron a reír, Emmett salió del probador sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Cómo eran sus caras?

-Dios desearía haber tenido una cámara de video- murmuro Rosalie entre risas.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Edward mirando de forma preocupada su reloj- Ha pasado casi una hora desde que nos alejamos de mamá. Los Cullen comenzaron a correr- no sin antes pasar por el cereal- hasta que llegaron con su madre.

-¿Acaso no se cansa?- cuestiono Jasper al ver que seguía mirando las botellas de salsa de tomate.

-Parece que no- fue la respuesta de Emmett mientras se quitaba el chaleco y lo ponía detrás de un estante.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Uh? Hola chicos ¿hace cuanto regresaron?

-Un tiempo- mintieron los jóvenes.

Esme deposito las dos botellas de catsup en el carrito antes de volverse a tomar su bolso.

-Oh, parece que olvide el bolso en casa- musitó la mujer- Tendremos que ir por ella

Los jóvenes la siguieron hasta la camioneta.

-Saben, hoy se portaron bastante bien- les señalo ella mientras encendía el auto- Quizá ya pueda dejarlos solos en casa

-Claro mami- le dijo Emmett con una sonrisa mientras los otros muchachos se cubrían la boca para no reír.

Y así, Esme arranco sin saber que dejaba detrás a:

-Muchos empleados volviéndose locos por una alarma falsa

-Un ancianito mirando el techo, aún sin encontrar nada

-Un provador de damas vacío

y… bueno ustedes saben. Confiando en que sus hijos habían aprendido la lección.

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **¿Qué les pareció? Si lo se, un intento de comedia deplorable pero es que yo le tiro mas al drama y el misterio así que no sean muy duros con las criticas hacia mi persona. Esta historia esta basada en un e-mail que recibi llamado:

"14 cosas que hacer en un supermercado mientras tu madre esta distraída" Bueno, si les gusta probablemente suba otro one-shoot, una especie de secuela llamado Un dia con los Cullen que trata sobre como se encargan de enloquecer a la niñera. Bien, espero sus reviews diciendome que les parecío esta cosa.

**Y Dii: Feliz Cumpleaños!!**

*** Marcadoras: **Armas usadas para jugar Paintball

***Catsup con K o C: **Un episodio de los Simpson donde el Sr. Burns se hace la misma pregunta. Dii me dio la idea

Ahora si me despido,

Besos,

Candii

Ah, Dii por cierto: **Eres un año mas vieja!!!!!!!=)**


End file.
